The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Mandevilla, botanically known as Mandevilla hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunparaprero’.
The new Mandevilla is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Mandevilla cultivars with large and uniquely colored flowers.
The new Mandevilla originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan in February, 2002, of a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number M35-4, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with a proprietary selection of Mandevilla hybrida identified as code number M28-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Sunparaprero was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in Yokaichi-shi, Shiga, Japan, since October, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Mandevilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.